


For the Record

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Evolution
Genre: Aether mod, Ender!Xisuma, Flirting, Joe Hills's Dubious Hydration Choices, M/M, Swet!Jevin, Watcher!Grian, Watchers AU, Watchers lore, also Joe might have something to do with Herobrine but shhh its not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tango shrugged. “Yeah, I guess I did. Xisuma’s teaching Impulse some Galactic Standard so he can cheat at enchanting or something. Apparently Xelqua’s, like, some sort of god in Xisuma’s culture? It was kind of unclear, I wasn’t paying attention when Impulse told me.”“Huh,” Grian said vacantly. “How about that.”
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Xisumavoid, impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 637
Collections: Anonymous





	For the Record

“What in the name of Xelqua is this?!”

Grian turned. “What?”

Tango continued to rant, seemingly not hearing Grian. “Seriously, I turn around for one minute– one minute!– and I’ve got, like, fifty gazillion villagers all up in my bits! I’m trying to work here!”

“Tango,” Grian repeated himself, this time louder. He stepped off of his floating Victorian greenhouse/barge.

“Huh? Oh, hey Grian! Didn’t see you there, what’s up?” Tango straightened up from his position hunched over the random bits and bobs of redstone nonsense he had dumped in the middle of the shopping district.

“You swore by the name of Xelqua,” Grian said.

Tango shrugged. “Yeah, I guess I did. Xisuma’s teaching Impulse some Galactic Standard so he can cheat at enchanting or something. Apparently Xelqua’s, like, some sort of god in Xisuma’s culture? It was kind of unclear, I wasn’t paying attention when Impulse told me.”

“Huh,” Grian said vacantly. “How about that.”

He paused. “By the way, what the heck is that machine and why are you working on it in the Cowmercial District?”

Tango grinned. “It’s all part of my latest dastardly plan!” He then proceeded to cackle for a solid fifteen seconds before running out of air.

“…Right,” Grian said, “Good luck with that.”

“Thanks!” Tango said perkily, returning to his work. Grian returned to his barge, already scheming.

“Xelqua, huh?” he murmured to himself. This ought to be interesting.

Grian slid into the seat at the bar next to Xisuma, accepting a drink from Joe and casually tossing it over his shoulder as soon as no one was watching. The last time he drank something Joe gave him, it turned out to be Gatorade mixed with orange juice. Needless to say, Grian was not a fan.

“So,” he began slyly, “who’s this Xelqua fellow?”

Xisuma blinked, setting down his tea. “Where’d you hear of that?”

Grian shrugged one shoulder, tracing the rim of his empty cup with a finger. “Tango. He said he heard it from Impulse.”

“That makes sense. Why d'you want to know?”

“I’m interested in you– your culture,” Grian hastily corrected himself.

Xisuma’s cheeks turned a soft lavender at the slip, nigh unnoticeable in the dim light. “A-ah, I suppose that’s as good a reason as any,” he said. “Xelqua is– well, to understand that, you’d have to know about the Watchers.”

Grian stole a sip of Xisuma’s tea, hiding his smirk behind the rip of the cup. He set it down. “Watchers?”

Xisuma watched, entranced, as Grian’s tongue darted out to lick a small drop of tea from his bottom lip.

“X?” Grian pressed.

Xisuma shook himself internally. “Right! Sorry. I was just thinking. Basically, the Watchers are… I suppose, gods? There were three of them– one for the Aether, one for the Nether, and one for the End. The name of the Aether’s Watcher is lost to time, but the End’s Watcher is Zadé and the Nether’s Watcher is Domrao. Each ruled their own dimension, but they didn’t agree with each other on how they should rule. The next part gets a bit muddy, depending on who you ask, but the gist of it is that the Aether’s Watcher was cast out, and their dimension was left to wither away. Of course, that’s not the case in every world, obviously, since Jevin is here…”

The two began to notice a lull in the background noise. Xisuma’s blush, which had faded as he focused on telling his story, returned in full, lilac spilling across his cheeks.

“Keep going,” Cleo urged shamelessly.

Xisuma stuttered. “I, er…”

Grian placed a hand on top of Xisuma’s. “The Aether’s Watcher was cast out?” he prodded gently.

Grian’s hand was so warm, much warmed than he’d ever felt in the End… Taking a deep breath as best he could, given the thick Overworld air, he kept speaking. “Accounts vary on what happened next; some say that the remaining two Watchers created a new dimension, others say that it simply always existed. Either way, the Watchers had a new dimension to, well, watch,” he chuckled. “The Overworld. At first, they were hesitant to interfere; however, after a very long time observing the Overworld’s development, they came to the conclusion that they needed a third Watcher. They were spending so much time caring for the new dimension that their own dimensions suffered– for Zadé, the Void engulfed the sky. For Domrao, the Nether Wastes spread like a blight.”

Nails clicked on a table. They turned to Tango, who was drumming his fingers restlessly. “So, what does that mean for the Nether now? Like, with the new– well, new for you guys– biomes?”

Xisuma’s head tilted. “I don’t know.”

“Aww, lame,” Tango whined, only to get smacked on the back of the head by Impulse.

“Y'know, I heard that Herobrine is actually the Aether’s Watcher,” Jevin said blithely.

“Yeah, right,” Joe snorted. Cleo jabbed her elbow into his ribs. “Sorry. Continue, if you please?”

“A group of Overworld dwellers called the Evolutionists were selected as candidates,” Xisuma began to speak yet again. His throat was getting a bit sore, but the tea..! He was much too old to care about the idea of an indirect kiss. Averting his eyes, he drained his cup and continued. “The Watchers tested their values, their determination, and their skill through quests to find the portal to the next world update, among other things. They found one Evolutionist in particular to be worthy– Xelqua. As a final test, when the Evolutionists all jumped into the End portal to take on the Ender dragon, the Watchers singled Xelqua out, and made them fight the dragon alone. Xelqua was victorious, and ascended to godhood as the Watcher of the Overworld. In fact, I was named after Xelqua. It’s supposed to be a luck thing, or something.”

Was it Christmas? Or his birthday, or both? Grian smiled widely. “You were named after Xelqua?”

“I think Zedaph was named after Zadé,” Impulse volunteered.

Tango cocked his head. “Wait, really?”

“I told you that last week!” Impulse complained. “Weren’t you listening?”

“No,” Tango said plainly with a shrug. “You were walking around your base without pants on. I had better things to pay attention to.”

Jevin wolf-whistled, Impulse blushed, and the hermits gradually returned to their own conversations.

Grian yawned. “It’s been a long day,” he said with a stretch, standing up. “I’m going to go home and sleep.”

Xisuma frowned minutely. “Already?”

“What can I say, exploring Domrao’s home takes it out of me,” he laughed. Xisuma’s face softened and oh no, he was so cute like that, that can’t be legal.

“Before I go…” Grian leaned in to whisper in Xisuma’s ear. “The Aether’s Watcher died, and the Aether did actually cease to exist,” he spoke in flawless, albeit archaic Galactic Standard. Xisuma’s eyes grew wide.

Grian smirked. “The Aether doesn’t exist in most worlds because it was dead for ages. The mantle was taken up by the Listener much later, and the Aether has yet to heal.”

“How– how do you–?” Xisuma stammered.

“Your god acknowledges your worth,” Grian turned to leave, but thought better of it. “And he thinks you’re cute. Take him out sometime, yeah? Night, X!”

The admin stared, watching Grian leave. “Night,” he breathed. Grian was already long gone.


End file.
